


A Gem in Time

by CookieDoughCrow



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Gen, I am baby when it comes to AO3 tags, No canon SU Characters will appear, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SU elements incorporated into AHIT story.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughCrow/pseuds/CookieDoughCrow
Summary: Losing all your spaceship fuel is one thing. But said fuel landing on a wasteland planet populated by sentient rock people who are not too happy with your arrival is a bigger problem. Follow Hat Kid as she traverses a colony full of gems with their fair share of secrets in order to retrieve her lost Time Pieces!





	1. Welcome to Crystal System Colony Planet Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First fanfic post! 🎉
> 
> This AU has been in my head for the longest time, and now I have a fic to show for it!
> 
> Some important details to point out tho:  
•Updates WILL be sporadic and potentially far apart. I am not immune to Writer's Block.  
•This story will, for the most part, follow AHIT's Story. Just with SU inspired aspects squeezed in.  
•PLEASE do not correct me on details that contradict aspects of SU canon. This fic is only made for fun, and extreme accuracy is not a priority.  
• Not only is Gemkind not as advanced compared to canon, but the colony this fic takes place on is pretty remote compared to others. Very little, if any, outside contact is made.  
• In this AU there are still 4 Diamonds, but they are White, Blue(both different), Green, and Red.  
• Though the collecting of Time Pieces is still involved, it won’t have as much of a focus put on it, in favor of the story.
> 
> That about covers it! I hope you enjoy!

“Goooood Morning! And welcome to yet another day of space adventure! You are only “5” light years away from your destination: Home.”

  
Startled by her spaceship’s intercom, an alien girl known only as Hat Kid rocketed out of her bed, landing on the floor right on her face. Her Signature hat was disturbed by the impact and slowly drifted down from a nearby shelf onto the child’s head. Hat Kid slowly got up and, still groggy from the sudden awakening, started to make her way out of her large bedroom and into her ship’s main hall.

  
As the little girl exited her quarters, a notice appeared on a giant monitor above her, making beeping sounds periodically. Hat kid excitedly rushed up the stairs and pressed a button on the monitor. A fuel counter popped up and showed a supply of 40 hourglasses, or time pieces. Then the image changed to a small diagram, indicating that the little alien was about halfway to her home planet. Lastly, a panel appeared and displayed information about a nearby planet, showing that no signs of life were detected. Hat Kid smiled, satisfied with this update. She was excited to be one more step closer to home, and relieved that she wouldn’t have to deal with hostile aliens a second time. Good thing she had this program installed!

  
However, those feelings were short-lived, as a sudden knocking came from the front of the ship.  
Many thoughts came into Hat Kid’s head as she cautiously headed towards the sound. What was making that racket? Is it actually a ‘who’? Didn’t the monitor say “No signs of life detected”? How can they breathe in space anyhow?

  
Coming near the front hatch, the child saw a man- a blue skinned man- pounding on the window. He was rather large, bald, and sported a big nose and mustache. The man wore a sharp blue suit and, for some reason, had a large smooth stone embedded on the back of his right hand.

  
“Hey! Why is strange ship so close to colony? Is tiny girl intruding? Ha, you are fool for wanting to attack entire planet with single puny ship! Jasper teach you lesson!”

  
The blue man, apparently called Jasper, reached out and opened the hatch. Hat Kid, not wanting any of this nonsense, jumped up and pulled the door shut, sending Jasper floating away. With the nuisance out of the way, the girl hopped down and started to walk away from the hatch. Unbeknownst to the child, Jasper raised his fist slightly, the stone on his hand glowing. Suddenly, a gauntlet formed itself around the man’s fist. He then charged forward, easily breaking through the glass door. However, the vacuum of space pulled him back out, with Hat Kid being sucked out as well.  
As the girl was falling away from her ship and towards the planet, the vault holding her fuel supply of time pieces was pulled open, sending a shower of hourglasses raining past her. With the light of ship fading away, Hat Kid gave quite an annoyed expression. With her Time Pieces scattered around the planet, and possible opposition on said planet, the situation felt grim for the hat wearing alien.

Hat kid eventually reached the planet’s surface, landing gracefully and finishing with a little twirl. Jasper crashed a second after, a little dazed from the impact. Looking around, Hat Kid noticed she had landed in some dark alleyway with gray walls. She started to make her way forward when two other men crashed into the alley. The child saw they were basically clones of Jasper behind her. The only difference was that, instead of on the hand, the same type of stone was on one man’s left shoulder and on the other’s right thigh.  
Then as fast as the clones appeared, a human girl landed right on top of them! She wore a red hooded cloak over a pink dress, had blonde hair and… was that a mustache? The girl gave the blue men a sly smile, but after noticing that Hat Kid was watching her, she fled the scene. Hat Kid, wanting answers and preferably help, started to pursue the girl. But as she was on the chase she got a good look at her new surroundings.

  
Hat Kid appeared to be on some sort of small mountain, surrounded by wasteland on all sides. Both sleek, crystal-like buildings and tall rock formations dotted the area. Additionally, there was wreckage of what appeared to be brick houses scattered about. There were also even MORE of those Jasper guys!

  
Fortunately for Hat Kid, the mustached girl had run right into a dead end in her haste. Hat Kid took a little caution when approaching her, as she noticed a little fear in the girl’s eyes. As she got closer, however, the girl’s fear changed to surprise, and then relief upon realizing what her pursuer actually was. She even started to approach Hat Kid, her eyes tearing up a bit.

  
“I knew it! I knew I couldn’t be the only one left!”  
Hat gave quite a confused look at the girl’s comment, and it only intensified as the strange girl began to hug her.  
“It’s been so long! I’ve been so lonely! You have NO idea what I’ve been through!”

  
Hat Kid wasn’t gonna wait until tears were shed to explain herself. “Um, I’m sorry. You might be mistaking me for someone else.”

  
The girl immediately stopped the hug but maintained contact. “What are you talking about? I wasn’t looking for “someone”! I’ve just been hoping to see another human on this planet!”

  
Hat Kid gave a small frown. “Well you see, I’m not a human. I’m not even from this planet. One of those blue guys broke into my ship and made me and all my.... hourglasses fall down here!”

  
The girl’s face became void of all hope upon hearing this. “Oh… I see.” she said in a disappointed voice. Suddenly her eyes flashed with realization, and she pointed a finger at Hat Kid.  
“Wait, that shiny stuff falling from the sky was YOURS?”

  
Hat Kid nodded, and the girl surprisingly gave a sigh of relief. “Well, at least it wasn’t from the gems. I deal with them too much already!”

  
“The… gems?”

  
The girl gave Hat Kid a skeptical look. “Y’know, the blue guys you mentioned? They’re gems, specifically Blue Jasper. As you might’ve seen, they each have a gemstone somewhere on their body.”

  
With one question answered, many more flooded Hat Kid’s head. “Ah, ok. But, why do they all look the same?”

  
The girl stopped her before she could ask about anything else. “I can explain everything later. Besides, I saw one of your hourglasses crash near the old fountain! Messed it up real good.”

  
Hat Kid’s eyes lit up. “Really!? Do you think you can lead me there?”

  
The girl flipped her cape back and struck a heroic pose. “Of course! I know this place better than anyone, better than the Jaspers, even! I can get you there in no time at all!”

  
“Awesome! Though since we’re working together, we should introduce ourselves. I’ll go first: Hi, I’m Hat Kid! Space Explorer Extraordinaire!” Hat Kid stuck her hand out in greeting. However the gesture was only met with silence and a stare.

  
“You...You shake it with your own hand,” Hat Kid pointed out, confused. How could a kid of that age not know what a handshake is? The girl did as told, grabbing a hold of Hat Kid’s hand and shaking a little too rough for the alien’s liking.

  
“You can call me Mu! I’m the hero, obviously! Now, follow me and I'll lead you to your junk! I can even explain what I know about gems on the way.” Mu then made her way forward and motioned for Hat Kid to follow.

  
“They’re not junk!!” Hat yelled as she sprinted ahead to catch up to her new ally.

“So, let me get this straight: A ‘Gem’ isn’t the person, it’s the stone ON the body???”

  
Hat Kid and Mu had been walking for a bit while the mustached girl had spilled what gem knowledge she had to the hat-wearing alien. But Hat Kid could barely wrap her head around the things Mu was telling her.

  
“I know it sounds crazy, but yeah. It might as well be the brain, while the body itself is just a hologram of sorts except it actually has substance to it or something.”

  
“So Cool! ...Wait I see it!!!”

  
The two came across a small plaza with an old, dry fountain with obvious signs of wear, including quite a big chunk missing from its base. Hat Kid could see that the aforementioned Time Piece was here, but unfortunately it was in the hands of another Jasper. The gem was also holding some sort of long device that reminded Hat Kid of an umbrella.

  
“Okay, here’s the plan: I’ll go distract the Jasper, then you rush in and get your hourglass thingy. Sound good, Kid?”

  
Mu looked to her side only to find that Hat Kid was not there, but instead rushing into action on her own!

  
“Hey, Rocks-for-brains!” Hat Kid shouted at the gem. “That hourglass is mine! I’d like it back now, please.”

  
The Jasper just grunted in annoyance, clearly not willing to comply with the small human’s demands. He proceeded to use the long device to hold back Hat Kid’s advances, all while smugly grinning at the shiny thing in his hand. However, Hat Kid wasn’t going to give up so easily. She snatched the device right out the Jasper’s grasp! Giving a smirk Hat Kid pointed her new weapon at the gem, ready for a fight.

  
Unfortunately, the Jasper did the opposite of what Hat Kid expected and started to flee, causing the girl to give chase while smacking the gem senseless with her weapon. Though, she started to realize that the blunt force blows didn’t seem to affect the Jasper that well, and began to examine the weapon for an alternative. Hat Kid soon noticed a few buttons of the handle, and pressing one caused a sharp blade to pop out of the end! Smiling in satisfaction, Hat Kid sprinted rather quickly toward the gem, catching him off guard, and swung her weapon with all her might! To the girl’s surprise the blade went through the Jasper’s body like a hot knife through butter, splitting him right in two. Hat Kid wasn’t expecting the small explosion that followed, however. As the smoke cleared, she saw the blue stone that was once on the Jasper's forehead now on the ground, as if it was just another ordinary rock.  
As Hat Kid retrieved her Time Piece, Mu came running over with quite a surprised look on her face.

  
“That. Was. AWESOME!” Mu cheered. “You should’ve seen that guy’s face when you sliced him clean in half!”

  
Realization setting in, Hat Kid glanced at the stone in front of her, feeling a bit guilty. “Is he gonna be okay?”

  
Mu scoffed. “Don’t worry about him. As long as their gemstone’s ok, a Gem’s form usually comes back in a couple of hours. I’ve never ‘poofed’ a gem myself, though, but you must be pretty strong to do it on your first try! Especially with a gem’s own weapon!”

  
Hat Kid blushed, striking a pose with her new weapon. “Anyway, I should get moving. These hourglasses aren’t gonna find themselves.”

  
“Wait, Are you collecting them? Cause I know where there’s more of them!” Mu said with a sly smile.

  
Hat Kid’s eyes when wide with excitement upon hearing this. “You do?! Where?”

  
“I’ve seen the Jaspers take them to their base waaaay up there.”

  
Hat Kid had to tilt her head back pretty far back just to get the ridiculously high building within her sights. The base itself was dwarfed by the pillar-like tower supporting it, though. But the daunting distance only made Hat Kid more determined to get her Time Pieces back.

  
“We should go up there and get your junk! I’ll take any opportunity that involves messing up the gems!”

  
“Let’s do it!” Hat Kid yelled, pumping her fist in excitement. Looks like she wasn’t alone in this endeavor after all.

  
“Though before we do, You should check out my place! I have lots of info about the gems there that we can use for our battle strategy!” Mu grabbed Hat Kid’s arm and started to pull her toward their destination, though the mustachioed girl seemed a bit too eager to Hat Kid.

  
The hatted alien could only assume this would be the start to a wild ride of an adventure. When you lose your ship fuel on a planet populated by rocks, weirder things are bound to happen. And even though she felt there might be more to this than she thought, Hat Kid was glad to have someone she considers a friend by her side to face it with.


	2. Bunker Buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at calendar* Has it really been almost a year??? 
> 
> Sorry to keep you waiting! Chapter 2 is here after a 2 hour car ride sparked the fic-writing fire!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Of all places for Mu’s house to be, Hat Kid was not expecting the dark and dreary city outskirts. It felt like a whole other world compared to the bright and open plaza where the two started their trek. There were less of the crystal buildings in the area and even more piles of rubble and wreckage. Hat Kid couldn’t help feeling a tad uneasy at the sight.

“Okay, we’re here!” Mu finally said after a while. 

Hat Kid was snapped out of her thoughts to find that the mustached girl had stopped in front of a cave-like intent in the cliffside. The only thing in it was a decently large boulder. Needless to say, Hat Kid was very confused. “You live in a cave?”, she managed to say after a stunned silence.

“I don’t live in the CAVE, dummy! This is just the entrance! Give me a sec and I’ll get it open.”

Mu made her way towards the boulder and, in a surprising feat of strength for a child her age, effortlessly pushed it aside to reveal a large hole underneath. She flashed a smug smile at Hat Kid, whose eyes were wide in shock. “Follow me, Rebel Squad!”, Mu said as she made a jump down the hole, Hat Kid nervously following suit. However, to Hat Kid’s dismay, there was yet another long hallway at the bottom.

“Ok, this is getting ridiculous. How much longer do we have to go?” Hat Kid said, catching up to Mu.

“Cool it, will ya? It hasn’t been that long. If the gems were any smarter though, it would be a much farther trip down. Besides, the door is right up here.”

True to Mu’s word the door came into view, looming over the two kids. The wide, metal door looked very thick and strong, and Hat Kid couldn’t see a door handle or keyhole anywhere on it. However she did see Mu walk over to a small keypad, pressing a series of buttons.

“Heh, it’s amazing how no one has broken in all this time with a passcode THIS simple.” Mu said quietly to herself while pressing one key four times. 

Suddenly, the hall was filled with the sound of gears turning and locks opening, with the door eventually opening outward. It only left a small gap once it finished, but there was just enough room for the two children to pass through.

Mu turned to face Hat Kid, arms stretched out wide. ‘Welcome to where it all goes down!”

The two girls appeared to be in some sort of bunker with the same slate-gray walls and floors as the hallway before it. While there was a decently sized space in the center where Mu stood, the multitude of drawers, cabinets, and closets jutting outward from the walls made it seem small in comparison. Plus there was a large door at the back, albeit not as big as the entrance, with another keypad.

“Whoa… You live here?” Hat Kid said with fascination. 

“Yup. Lived here my whole life.” Mu replied, though Hat Kid could sense a tiny bit of remorse in her tone.

Mu proceeded to open several drawers and cabinets, taking out a couple file folders from each one. Once she had a sizable number of files, Mu reached for a group of drawers and pulled out a long panel from the top revealing a makeshift table. The files were then slammed onto the table, startling Hat Kid.

“ARE YOU READY TO TAKE DOWN SOME GEMS!? Let’s do it! I’m psyched!”

Hat kid headed over to the table and sat on a nearby stool as Mu flipped quickly through one file.

“All assaults need a good plan, or it’ll be a flop!” Mu said while staring eagerly at the file’s contents. She then swiftly and suddenly pulled out a page and once again slammed it onto the table.

“First, we lock ‘em in total darkness! Let ‘em suffer as it consumes their light!”

Hat Kid flinched a bit. While not afraid of the dark, she really wouldn’t like to be trapped in a pitch-black room forever. She could only imagine what terrible effect it would have on a gem’s light-comprised body! It felt a little too intense of a punishment, even for her enemies.

“Actually, scratch that. That’s going a little too easy on ‘em.” Mu said dismissively and started to flip through her files for a new idea. Hat Kid’s eyes went wide with shock at that statement. THAT was going too easy?!

“Aha! There we go!” Mu swiftly slammed the folder on the table once again and pointed. “We poof them, and make their gems into jewelry! THEN we won’t even wear it! The ULTIMATE salt in the wound!”

“This girl definitely isn’t right in the head…” Hat Kid thought to herself.  
After a small silence, she decided to put in her two pons on the situation.

“Shouldn’t we find a way to actually defeat the gems first??

“I was getting to that. What stands between us and our jewelry party is the Jaspers’ leader: a nasty red gem called Pyrope. Take him out and the rest will come crashing down along with him! Luckily, I know the HQ like the back of my hand so finding Pyrope and retrieving your stuff will take no time at all!” Mu finished with a confident smirk.

“Awesome!” Hat Kid was glad to get started on her hunt for the Time Pieces. But one biting question was still on her mind.

“What’s your beef with these guys anyway? You’re pretty hard set on taking them down.”

At that question, Hat Kid noticed Mu’s eyes widen and glance nervously around the room, almost hesitant to answer. But after a couple seconds the mustached girl took a deep breath, steeled herself up, and looked at Hat Kid with tired eyes.

“Y’know how this place looks like a total wasteland? With all this rubble and wreckage everywhere? And y’know how, besides me, there's no other humans here? The gems did that.”

Hat Kid shifted in her seat, preparing herself for what seemed to be a long story. 

“My mom and dad… They were big alien fanatics. They would’ve gotten a kick outta you actually. Though no alien species got them more excited quite like the gems. Their bodies, their actions, their language. Everything my parents learned about the gems only made them want to know more. But eventually their search for knowledge unearthed a horrifying truth: the gems wanted to conquer our planet and colonize it for their own ends! My parents just couldn’t keep this to themselves, so they told everyone and they all prepared to fight the gems and take our planet back...You can probably guess how that turned out.” Mu flashed a sad smile.

“My mom died before I was born so it was just me and dad in this bunker, fighting against the gem’s new world. That is, until 6 years ago when he said he was going out for supplies and never came back. That day I got curious enough to leave this room by myself and while dad wasn’t in the hallway, he left all the rations he’d gathered at the base of the ladder outside and a tattered note. All it said was the code to the storage behind me and “I love you, my shining star. Be strong.” The girl lowered her head and let out a sniffle. “I never saw him or any other human ever again.” 

With the story seemingly concluded, Hat Kid quietly got up from her seat and went to Mu’s side, giving her a gentle comforting hug. She was not prepared for Mu strongly hugging back and and the torrent of tears and emotions suddenly pouring out of the mustached child. All she could do was gently rub Mu’s back as ugly sobs and tears came out after undoubtedly being held back for so long. It felt like hours but Hat Kid would be there for days if she needed to. She didn’t care that she met Mu that afternoon. The girl needed a shoulder to cry on and, by golly, Hat Kid would be the friend to give it to her. After a while Mu pulled away from Hat Kid and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. “Sorry...strong kids like me shouldn’t cry.”

“Well, what do ya say? You ready to give those rocks what-for?” Hat kid suddenly said, pumping her fist.

“Wha- you’ll really help me?” Mu asked with stars in her eyes.

“Of course! I’m not gonna let those bad guys get away with everything they did!”

An invigorated Mu hopped in excitement, gave Hat Kid a tight hug, and then raced towards the bunker door. “Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s go get them!” The mustached girl ran out into the hall with a war cry. Hat Kid shook her head with a smile and followed suit.

“The two of us are the ultimate team! Nothing can stand in our way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my interest in this au has sparked up again, I plan to be starting the next chapter soon! Also I feel confident enough in my skills that from Chapter 3 onward, I hope to add a couple illustrations to this fic. They might be moreso sketches than full-blown art but I figure it might make things look nicer, as well as conveying artistic ideas. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
